Un Aniversario Apasionante
by Chinito4
Summary: ¿Qué puede ser tan apasionante como tener una pareja y vivir con ella toda tu vida?. Si un nuevo aniversario mensual de eterno amor puede igualar la pasión, mejor se sentirán y la felicidad aumentará tanto como el amor.


Era el atardecer del 21 de Marzo de 2004 y Sonic se dirigía a su casa, la que él y Amy habían comprado hace exactos cuatro meses. Iba por el último camino que debía seguir para llegar a casa, y fue entonces cuando Amy se le echó encima con un tremendo y suave abrazo.

Amy: ¡Hola, Sonic!.

El abrazo lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, lo hizo dejar caer accidentalmente la gran caja rectangular que traía en la mano izquierda y a ella la dejó encima de él. Él le correspondió el abrazo.

Sonic: Hola, rosita. Una vez más, feliz cuarto aniversario.

Amy: Feliz cuarto aniversario, azulito.

Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo para luego cerrarlos y besarse en la boca por otros treinta segundos, todavía abrazados. Se tuvieron que separar para respirar una vez que pasaron los treinta segundos. Acto seguido, ella lo tomó de las manos para ayudarlo a pararse.

Sonic: Gracias.

Recogió la caja.

Sonic: Aquí tienes tu presente, mi vida.

Se la pasó en sus manos.

Amy: Gracias, amor.

Le dio otro beso para agradecerle.

Amy: Yo ya tengo el tuyo en la casa.

Tomó la caja con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra tomó la derecha de él y entraron a la casa tomados de la mano.

Sonic: ¿Me quedo en el sillón a esperar mi presente?.

Amy: No, tu presente está en la cocina, así que debes venir.

Sonic: Bueno, pero antes, abre tu regalo por favor.

Ella le quitó el papel de regalo y algo cayó al suelo. Lo recogió y vio que era un sobre de color rosa claro que decía "Para mi reina rosa, de tu rey azul". No pudo con su curiosidad, así que dejó la caja en el sillón y abrió el sobre, dentro del cual había una carta, la que sacó y leyó.

_Para mi preciosa, de Sonic._

_Desde el día que somos novios, no hay un solo momento que pueda vivir sin tenerte siempre en mis pensamientos. Yo por ti soy capaz de lo que sea, siempre te daré lo que quieras, haré cualquier cosa por ti y nunca me arrepentiré de decir eso. Con toda sinceridad, nunca te dije que te amo incondicionalmente, con la misma fuerza con que una madre ama a sus hijos. Desde nuestra confesión y el inicio de nuestra relación, mi amor por ti es inmortal. Nunca me apartaré de tu lado, siempre estaré presente ante la inapagable mirada de tus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda. Nunca existirá nada ni nadie que pueda terminar ni un 1% con mi amor por ti, y cuando digo "nunca" es "nunca". Ninguna otra chica podrá nunca tomar ni ocupar tu mágico lugar, y si lo intentara, yo mismo lo impediré a toda costa, haciendo lo que sea para lograrlo, cueste lo que cueste y persistiendo imparablemente hasta finalmente evitarlo por completo y para siempre. No importa cuánto intentara alguien arruinar mi amor por ti ni lo que intente para eso, pues jamás le funcionaría ni un 1%. Tú siempre serás la única dama que tendrá mi corazón en sus manos. Nuestros corazones están unidos y nunca se romperán ni se oxidarán las cadenas de amor que me unen a ti. Una vez que nuestro amor nos unió, nunca nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. Viviremos juntos toda la vida y te puedo jurar sinceramente que así será._

_Con amor: Sonic_

Su cabeza se había ido inclinando lentamente hacia abajo mientras leía. Al acabar de leer, comenzó a sollozar y cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos a la carta. Levantó la cara y él vio que ella lloraba emotivamente. Acto seguido, lo abrazó suavemente, él le correspondió y se empezó a desahogar, como cuando él le regaló esa rosa en el capítulo 52 de Sonic X. Se desahogó por completo después de cinco minutos que parecieron mucho más tiempo. Pasaron otros cinco minutos para que terminara definitivamente de sollozar.

Sonic: ¿Estás mejor?.

Amy: Sí.

Imprevistamente lo besó en la boca, siéndole correspondido en un segundo. Duraron treinta segundos hasta que se separaron jadeando y sin dejar de sonreír.

Amy: Gracias, mi amor. Aunque no pueda asegurar que ésta es la carta más buenamente amorosa que alguna vez se haya escrito en el mundo, lo escrito en ella ya nunca lo podré ni lo querré olvidar.

Sonic: Por siempre te amaré. Aunque tú no me veas, siempre te amaré. Aunque no estés conmigo, siempre te amaré. Seguiré amándote sin importar nada. Mi amor es como un fuego eterno que por ti nunca se apagará.

Amy: Yo siempre te amaré por el resto de mis días. Tú eres el que quiero. Siempre te amaré sólo a ti. Nunca aceptaré que el destino decida separarme de ti y que elija que yo tenga otro novio más que tú. Porque yo soy tu dama y tú eres mi hombre. Si tú eres mi hombre y yo tu mujer, dondequiera que estés, amor, contigo estaré. Sólo te deseo a ti como mi único y eterno novio. Siempre serás el único al que siempre le permitiré ser dueño de mi corazón. Nunca aceptaré como novio a nadie más. Tú eres mi paraíso y siempre lo serás. La fuerza del amor nos unió y siempre permaneceré eternamente agradecida porque eso sucediera. Jamás volveré a sentir el mismo amor. No entregaré jamás a nadie el corazón. Quizás alguna vez, alguien vendrá y me buscará, pero no me hallará porque es verdad. Nunca nadie más me hallará porque así será. No estaré jamás para nadie más que tú. No entregaré jamás a nadie mi amor, si no eres tú. No estaré para nadie más que tú.

Sonic: Ahora y por siempre seré tu hombre. Adoro las cosas que me dices, nuestros ratos felices, los adoro, vida mía. Adoro la forma en que sonríes, los besos que nos damos. Y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir. Eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi noche de amor. Adoro el brillo de tus ojos, adoro la forma en que suspiras y hasta cuando caminas. Yo te adoro, vida mía. Contigo a mi lado, el amor es una cosa esplendorosa. Ahora te quiero como nunca te quise antes. Y, amor, yo estaré por siempre a tu lado. Es así y yo sólo pienso en ti, mi niña bonita. Lo que siento por ti, es ternura y pasión. Tú me has hecho sentir que hay en mi corazón tanto amor. Yo nací para ti y tú también para mí. Mi niña bonita, mi dulce princesa, me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas. Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos. Nada se podrá comparar con algo tan especial como tu amor. Nada se compara con lo nuestro, mi vida. Yo no imaginaba que conocería algún día este sentimiento, un amor puro y natural digno de admirar. Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría.

Amy: Nunca pediría otra cosa que no sea estar a tu lado, amarte y que tú me ames. De mi parte hacia ti nunca verás otra emoción ni otro sentimiento que no sean la felicidad y el amor. Ni siquiera siento amistad por ti, porque siento este amor totalmente superior. Mis sentimientos por ti son indestructibles. Nunca me verás ni de broma ni como simulación ponerme así de amorosa con nadie más. Aunque lo pudieras intentar, sé que ni siquiera tú podrías hacerme perder mis sentimientos por ti, así como sé que ni intentándolo podré hacerte perder tus sentimientos por mí.

Sonic: Tú y únicamente tú, mi niña bonita, vivirás por siempre en mi corazón. Tener tu corazón es lo más perfecto y lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, y sobretodo si está lleno de amor como lo está ahora. Jamás podré dejar tu amor. Nada cambiará mi amor por ti, siempre sentirás que yo te amo. Donde estés hoy y siempre, yo te quiero conmigo. Por siempre y para siempre te amaré, sobre todas las cosas te amaré y nadie ocupará tu mágico lugar. Eres tan tierna, bella como una rosa. Me alegras con tan sólo escuchar tu voz angelical. Me encanta cuando estás feliz y sólo quiero verte sonreír. Eres especial y tú sabes que te quiero mucho, demasiado, abundantemente. Te lo digo, yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente y eso es lo que no quiero hacer nunca. Te necesito siempre junto a mí. Estás hecha para mí, yo estoy hecho para ti. Fuimos hechos uno para el otro porque el destino lo eligió. Eres mi chica ideal, a quien quiero querer.

Amy: Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Por toda mi vida, contigo seré más sincera, más generosa y mejor persona como nunca lo fui con nadie antes. Ser novia de otro sería la peor decisión de mi vida, pero será también una decisión que nunca tomaré. Eternamente te tendré más fidelidad de la que se tienen otras personas. Nunca me verás dirigirme a ti con otra emoción ni con otro sentimiento más que la felicidad y el amor. Nunca podría ni me verás expresarte negatividades como enojo, tristeza, ni nada contrario a la felicidad y el amor. Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa, dándole por completo la espalda a lo malo y dirigiendo la visión a lo bueno. Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, sólo para ti. Siempre me quedaré contigo como si eso fuera lo único de lo que mi vida dependiera.

Sonic: Con elogios sinceros te digo. Eres la chica completamente más hermosa que nunca vi, eres absolutamente más hermosa que todos los chicos y chicas que he visto en toda mi vida. Toda mi vida he visto niñas con caras bonitas, pero tú eres totalmente más que sólo eso. Tu belleza total supera por completo todo límite existente de hermosura. Eres totalmente más hermosa de lo que el mundo se imaginaría. Si te describieran físicamente, no importa cuánto intente alguien imaginar lo hermosa que eres ni qué tan bien intenten describirte, porque tu hermosura total está totalmente más allá de todos los límites existentes de la imaginación. Eres totalmente más hermosa de lo que nunca nadie sería capaz de imaginar y comprender. Ni siquiera yo hubiera podido imaginar ni comprender lo total y verdaderamente hermosa que eres hasta verte con mis propios ojos, aunque sea por un segundo en toda mi vida. Ni la más detallada, específica y perfecta descripción lograría acercarse ni un 1% a lo verdadera y totalmente hermosa que eres, mi preciosa. Sé que eres así de hermosa porque así naciste y siempre seguirás siendo la misma chica totalmente más hermosa de todo el universo. Tú eres tan hermosa, que si fueras concursante de Miss Universo, siempre le ganarías a cualquiera, sin importar qué tan hermosas sean todas las otras concursantes.

Amy: Gracias por eso. Nunca nadie me dijo algo como eso de los concursos de Miss Universo. Para mí, eres tan hermoso.

Sonic: No más que tú, mi preciosa, a ti nadie te superaría en belleza. No siento que casarnos sea necesario para seguir viviendo juntos, pues eso ya es una realidad desde que compramos esta casa. Si alguien me viera y quisiera que me case con una hija suya, lo único que haré será negarme irreversiblemente, sin importar qué intenten para convencerme, pues casarme con otra chica sería una total deslealtad hacia ti, una que así como cualquier deslealtad existente en el mundo, nunca se le hallará lugar en mí. Nunca seré de los codiciosos que por dinero aceptan casarse con cualquier chica que le ofrezcan. Yo únicamente te quiero a ti. Amo tus ojos, mi preciosa. Siempre amaré toda tu persona. Amo ver tus ojos verde esmeralda, y ahora sí que no puedo vivir sin ellos yo.

Amy: Contigo, mi vida, quiero vivir la vida y lo que me queda de vida, quiero vivir contigo.

Unieron sus narices.

Sonic: Nunca en mi vida querría vivir con otra chica como novia, preciosa mía. Tú siempre serás la única rosa blanca que me ilumine, la única que me llene de amor y que me lleve al sendero luminoso del amor. Siempre serás la única bella chica que amaré. Nunca aceptaré que el destino decida darme otra novia, porque tú eres la única que deseo y eso no lo cambiará nadie, ni siquiera el destino mismo. Si el destino decidiera entregarme a otra y conspirara contra mí por ver mi oposición, yo siempre seguiría persistiendo de cualquier forma hasta que cambie de opinión y me deje quedarme contigo. Si tuviera la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, sería estar siempre contigo, pero lo mejor es que ese deseo me fue concedido desde el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Haciendo una comparación, fue algo así como una "Y", como si tú siguieras un camino y yo estuviera siguiendo otro que va hacia la misma dirección por el que vas tú, y es entonces cuando al mismo tiempo llegamos al lugar exacto en que los caminos se unen y tenemos que seguir juntos para llegar al que fuese el final del camino. Así es como lo siento yo.

Amy: Así mismo lo siento yo. Siempre le agradeceré eternamente al destino por haberte puesto en mi vida.

Sonic: Lo mismo digo. Aunque pudiera existir otra chica más hermosa que tú, yo solamente te quiero a ti y ninguna otra me hará cambiar de opinión. Si a una u otra chica se le ocurriera volverse conspiradora para arruinar nuestro amor intentando cualquier cosa o inventando cualquier mentira para separarnos, yo haré lo que sea para hacerla confesar, hasta que finalmente confiese todo. Nunca perdonaré que conspiren contra nosotros, principalmente si esas conspiraciones son para separarnos y arruinar nuestro amor.

Amy: Diciendo lo de no perdonar las conspiraciones, hablas como si ya hubiera ocurrido.

Sonic: Lo sé y me gusta decirlo así. ¿Abrirías tu regalo ahora?.

Amy: De acuerdo.

Tomó la caja y vio que en la tapa decía "Bombones con Crema de Almendra". Lo miró de nuevo.

Amy: Muchas gracias, Sonic.

Sonic: De nada.

Amy: Me los comeré después de darte tu presente, pero por supuesto, los comeré contigo.

Sonic: ¿Conmigo, como las otras tres veces?.

Amy: Sí, y en todos los aniversarios de nuestras vidas. Por mucho que estos bombones sean mi golosina favorita de toda la vida, nunca querría ser egoísta contigo. No puedo, y si lo fuera, me lamentaría el haberlo sido, aunque sólo fuese una vez en toda mi vida y aunque me perdones.

Él puso su mano derecha en la nuca de ella y la besó en la boca.

Sonic: Si me preguntaras, lo mismo te diría, pues eres mi amada y eres con quien menos querría ser egoísta. De ti jamás me apartaré. Siempre te compartiré lo que sea, aunque fuese poco lo que tenga. Si fuésemos pobres pero aún así tuviéramos algo de comida, siempre te la compartiría, nunca podría ni querría comer viendo que tú también estás hambrienta y no tienes nada. Si tengo comida y tú murieras de hambre porque no compartí contigo, nunca me lo podría ni me lo querría perdonar, y aunque suene extraño o loco, me resentiría conmigo mismo por tal egoísmo, y aunque algún día terminase con ese resentimiento, jamás me querría perdonar aunque de nuevo pueda volver a sonreír y vivir mi vida como si nunca hubieras muerto.

Los ojos de ella estaban brillando por tales palabras.

Amy: Gracias, Sonikku azulito.

Sonic: De nada, Ames rosita.

Amy: Ahora te quiero mostrar lo que hice para ti. Ven.

Él fue detrás de ella hasta la cocina y decir "asombrado" se quedó corto ante cómo se sintió cuando vio en la mesa una cantidad en masa de veinte perros de chile en veinte platos individuales.

Amy: Te estuve mirando por la ventana hasta que te perdí de vista, entonces vine inmediatamente a hacerlos. Todos ellos son tu presente, y si deseas comer más, si es que puedes, sólo dímelo y te haré la cantidad que me digas. Desde hoy y para siempre, avísame siempre cuando quieras perros de chile y cuántos quieres, porque yo siempre tendré anticipadamente a la mano cinco paquetes de veinte salchichas y cien panes de éstos para todos los perros de chile que quieras y puedas comer. Te los daré todo el tiempo y las veces que quieras. Sobre la cantidad de frascos de chile, sólo puedo decir que no estoy nada segura de cuántos necesité exactamente para cien de éstos, así que compré sesenta. Compraré de nuevo esas mismas cantidades de panes y salchichas cuando falte poco para que se terminen los de ahora. Compraré otro total de sesenta de esos frascos cuando se estén terminando. Y para que lo sepas, así como lo haré siempre, una vez que abrí todos los panes y los puse en sus platos, les puse chile antes de ponerle las salchichas, para darte más felicidad y satisfacción.

Él se quedó sin palabras durante medio minuto. Solamente la miraba sin dejar de sonreír, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de repente. Finalmente volvió a hablar.

Sonic: Por ahora, solamente puedo decirte "Gracias" y besarte con un abrazo para expresarte mi gratitud.

Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó al mismo tiempo que la besó en la boca con los ojos cerrados. Ella le correspondió inmediatamente y se separaron sólo cuando debieron respirar luego de un minuto.

Amy: Dime, Sonic, ¿tienes pensado qué deseas para nuestro quinto aniversario?.

Sonic: Para ése y todos los de nuestra vida, solamente deseo más perros de chile.

Amy: Entiendo.

Sonic: Gracias. ¿Y tú tienes algo en mente?.

Amy: En realidad, prefiero dejarte a ti esa decisión. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que me regales, no importa lo que sea. Y para ser más específica, te aceptaré cualquier regalo de cualquier fecha anual, ya sea el Día del Niño, mi cumpleaños, navidad, nuestros aniversarios mensuales y anuales, y así sucesivamente, pero no solamente en días de alguna celebración, porque igualmente te recibiré cualquier regalo, omitiendo por completo que en dicho día no se celebre nada especial.

Sonic: Gracias, mi reina rosa.

Amy: De nada, mi rey azul.

Sonic se sentó a la mesa.

Sonic: ¿No quieres venir también?.

Amy: ¿Para acompañarte?.

Sonic: A parte de eso, para comer conmigo. Te compartiré los que quieras, pues por mucho que me gusten los perros de chile, nunca seré egoísta contigo. Siempre te compartiré absolutamente cualquier cosa, sea comida o lo que sea.

Cómicamente hablando, al estómago de Amy pareció gustarle saber eso, pues al momento en que él terminó de hablar, su estómago emitió sonidos de hambre.

Amy: De acuerdo, y gracias.

Sonic: De nada, mi preciosa.

Ella se sentó a la izquierda de él, se dieron un beso rápido en la boca y comenzaron a comer. Desde ese día y para siempre, ella siempre le dio perros de chile indefinidas veces en todo el año. Él siempre le dio cualquier regalo hermosamente perfecto con que le expresaba abierta y mutuamente todo su amor, y por toda su vida siguieron siendo novios eternamente.

FIN


End file.
